Rap Animation
The '''Number Rap '''series is a number segment series that debut in Season 20. The segments are animated by Al Jarnow with music by Elliot Solokov. This Segment Is A Number Segment ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] |left]] |centre]] Segments * 6 * 7 * 9 * 11 (Video: 123 Count with Me) * 13 * 15 * 17 * 19 * 20 Things Number Can Do Puzzle Parts (all) Red Hearts (all) Flying Shapes (all) Birds (all) Houses (all) Days in a week (7 only) Windows (9 only) People to look inside (9 only) People to meet (11 to 19) Fingers (9 to 19) Circles (11 to 19) Cookies (11 to 19) Shares (11 to 19) Minutes & Hours (13 to 19) Superpowers (13 and 15) Seconds until end (15 only) Seashells (17 and 19) Leaves (17 and 19) Cars (19 only) Stars (19 only) Things Number can do (all) Trivia * 6 is the only even number in the series. ** It's also the only segment where a looping animation (houses) zooms to the Things clip. * For 6, 7, and 11 the intro line goes: "Here's a number and (6, 7, 11) is its name / And we're gonna play a counting game." * 6 and 9 are the only segments to have a this line: "Here's a puzzle that's got (6, 9) parts / Turning into (6, 9) red hearts" due to these being the only numbers with only one syllable. ** For the others, the line goes: "Here's a puzzle with (7, 11, 13, 15, 17, 19) parts / Turning into (7, 11, 13, 15, 17, 19) hearts". * 7 is the only segment where the transparent number tilts as it zooms out to fit the number in the puzzle. * 9 is the only segment where the intro goes: "Here a number that's feeling fine / We call this number number 9." * 11 is the only segment where the circles to people to houses clips (for 13 to 19) are in reverse order. * For the numbers whose name end in the suffix "teen", the intro line goes: "Here's a number that's called (13, 15, 17, 19) / It's a pretty good number if you see what I mean." * At the beginning of each segment, 6, 9, 13, and 17 are purple while 7, 11, 15, and 19 are blue. * 7 and 11, are the only segments that are released to video in english and 13 is also on video but in Hebrew * The typeface for: ** The number on the puzzle is ITC Souvenir Bold (with sharp edges) *** This is the same font for the calendar clip in 7. ** The number on the barbells (13 and 15) is Helvetica Bold. * On August 8, 2012, YouTube user Kobra1998 mixed up all the numbers in one video, with the Elmo's World intro at the end as a bonus. * 15 is the only segment where the Fingers are used anywhere other than the end. Category:Counting segments Category:Numbers Category:Al Jarnow segments